


【毒埃】触手play

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【毒埃】触手play

今早的Eddie是在后颈被舔舐的奇怪感觉中醒来的。

“Venom…”Eddie不用睁眼也知道身后是什么情况，他翻了个身，把头压进枕头里。“起床，Eddie…”Venom独特的喑哑电音范声线在他脑后响起，巨大的黑色触手一点一点伸长卷曲缠绕着伸进Eddie空荡荡的睡袍里，温热的触手一圈圈把疲软的性器包裹住，Eddie不得不清醒过来。

“Venom！”Eddie在意识到背后的家伙在干什么之后，羞愤地大吼了一声，“住手！”“但是Eddie明明很喜欢。”venom的声音传来，带上了明显的笑意。

“唔…啊！”Eddie张开嘴刚准备骂出声，一个巨大的火热肉棒带着浓稠的唾液没有任何预兆地闯进了他的后穴。那是Venom的舌头。

“舒服吗？”Venom撑着把舌头抽出来的空隙问着他的宿主，然后在对方失神的片刻又顶了回去。Eddie猛的颤了一下，本来就因为晨勃而微翘的性器现在已经高高立了起来。

“Venom…太深了…”Eddie被迫跪在床上，强壮的手臂上青筋凸起，他的手指紧抓着床垫。Venom又伸出自己黑色的触手穿插在他的指缝里，就像十指紧扣一样。

“停下来！啊！Venom！”被猛的戳中前列腺突起的Eddie失控地仰头，他立刻用手推搡着Venom巨大的黑色头颅。Venom带着惊悚的白色吊魂眼看着对方，它再次分离出触手把对方的双手老老实实的压制在头顶。

“Eddie很喜欢。”Venom伸出两根细小的触手缠绕着对方挺立的乳尖，温热的触手柔软而温柔地摩挲着这敏感的地方，让Eddie不能自抑地低吟出来。

黑色的触手从Eddie的背后蜂拥而出，Venom把自己的一半身体从宿主的身体里分离出来，两条有力的腿支撑着它和它的宿主站了起来。准确而言，是Venom抱起了Eddie然后把他压在了墙上。“我想进去。”Venom凑近他已被情欲卷入其中的宿主，低声说。

其实Eddie根本没有意识到Venom问了什么，他只是无意识地嗯了一声，而后者就把这声当作了准许，它下身黑色的油墨状黏液向两侧退开，中间渐渐立起来一个比人类要粗壮几分的男根，然后它把自己的东西缓缓的往小穴里送。

Venom的舌头在先前很好的开拓了那个迷人的洞穴，让它湿润放松更好的接纳硕大，但尺寸问题还是让Eddie因为它的进入而皱起了眉头。

“难受吗Eddie？”Venom伸出舌头去抚平他皱起来的眉头，Eddie意识里的抗拒让Venom有点不高兴，“你不喜欢这样吗？”“闭嘴…”这不是Eddie第一次觉得Venom话多了，尤其是在这个时候。

“干你的…”Eddie努力让自己放松，Venom的东西在顶到深处的凸起之后还没有完全进来，压迫感让Eddie痛苦而快乐的高昂起头。

“Eddie很舒服。”Venom喜欢它的宿主主动的样子。他小麦色的肌肤上泛出来星星点点的汗水，迷人的体味，压抑而诱人的呻吟，会让它充斥着占有对方的成就感和满足感。“那我开始动了。”Venom化成“手”形状的触手卡住对方的腰。

“嗯…啊…”Eddie被抵在墙上的身体随着Venom的进出上下运动着，原本肉色的小穴被摩擦撑开成好看的粉红色，Venom预先留在里面的唾液在动作下变成白色的泡沫，看起来淫靡极了。 

“要换姿势吗？”Venom凑到Eddie的耳边，巨大的舌头缠绕着他的脖子，触手环绕着他的手腕把他用力的压在墙上，分开到几乎最大的双腿让抽插更加顺利。

“什么…？”Eddie只来得及回神问一句，就被Venom扯着腰砸进了柔软的床垫里，用后入的姿势跪趴着。“慢…慢一点…”Eddie抓着床头的雕花板，身体向前一耸一耸，全靠Venom撑着他才不至于直接倒下去。

“Venom…不行…我…”“Eddie想射吗？”Venom直接读了它宿主的想法，他的触手把小Eddie包裹的紧紧的，有规律地上下滑动。柔软的触手让Eddie小腹越来越硬，在他准备颤抖着射出来的时候，马眼里却伸进来了一根触手。

“Venom！不要…别这样！”Eddie的射精被强行遏制住，欲望堵塞让他几乎要疯狂。“我要和Eddie一起。”Venom用粗壮的舌头舔着Eddie的耳后根，强势的把他拉着坐到自己身上。

粗壮的性器在Eddie的体内更加深入让他崩溃的嘶吼出来，Venom高频的晃动让他只能发出破碎的呻吟，射精的欲望因为Venom在冲撞中有意减缓让他间歇的休息而时浓时淡。这种感觉太折磨人了，Eddie心想，这家伙是从哪儿学的这些坏点子。

“Eddie分心了。”Venom不满的抽打了一下宿主的翘臀，手感真好！Venom爱上了这两片小麦色的肉腚，它低头看着自己黑色的棒子在里面穿梭，在思考了一下之后，它把它的宿主用大人抱着小孩撒尿的姿势抱了起来。

“唔…”“Eddie快看。”Venom提醒它的宿主低头。Eddie被迫睁开眼睛低下头，完整的看见自己的软肉被肉棒带出来，然后被重重顶回去的画面。“混蛋…”Eddie彻底的沦陷了，触手在这个时候抽出了他的阴茎，白灼喷涌而出，伴随着他欲仙欲死的高亢呻吟。

Venom在同时射进了他的体内，它发出沉闷的声音，紧紧地包裹着Eddie，等着他从高潮的余韵里回过神来。“Eddie真漂亮。”Venom看着它宿主失神的表情，舌头舔着对方的脸颊。

“老色鬼…”这是Eddie在回过神来说的第一句话，沙哑的声音极富性感魅力。“Eddie想洗澡吗？”Venom抱着他往洗手间里走，Eddie舒服的被对方包裹着，他知道自己连话都不用说，Venom就知道他在想什么。

“我爱你，Eddie。”


End file.
